


Fics for Pride- He's Not Your Type

by CinMan



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics), The Defenders (Comic), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorced Frank castle, M/M, Massage, Massage therapist Matt Murdock, War veteren frank castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Frank is divorced dad who is in desperate need of a massage.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading.

When David see's Frank sitting across the room, he gives him his familiar smile. Meanwhile, Sarah is ordering something at the bar. David says something to her and makes his way to Frank. Frank can’t help but smile back at his old friend who’s beaming at him, with an unbelievable amount of shine. Frank gets up and let’s David bury him in a hug. They sit across from each other near the back wall with old paintings. 

“How’ve you been man?” David starts. 

“Been okay. And you?” Frank says, eyes averting to Sarah who makes her way to their table. She gives him a small hug too and sits down next to David.

“Oh I’ve been good” David says. 

“He’s lying. He’s been on edge all week. They’re trying to promote him at work. The funny thing is, this guy doesn’t want it” Sarah adds. 

“Can’t blame a guy for wanting more time with his family” David in defence.

“Anyway how’s your work?” David asks. Frank scratches his head. 

“Why? You bang up your Sedan again?” Frank asks to which David pouts and Sarah huffs out a laugh. 

“No and that was not my fault and you know it and we’re not getting into this again.” David says in one breath. 

“Right. Frank, you’re having the kids this weekend aren’t you?” Sarah asks. 

“No. I had them last week. Why?” Frank says completely confused. 

“Because it’s... your birthday” David adds and they watch the confusion change into surprise then to nothing decipherable. 

“Oh man that’s sad” David comments. If Sarah weren’t there, Frank would’ve hit David on the head. Sarah gives David a cautionary look and David shrugs innocently. 

“We were wondering if you’d bring them over to our place for dinner. What do you think?” She asks. 

“Well I didn’t have anything planned so yeah we’d love to come. Thank you” Frank gives a tight smile. He felt like an irresponsible father lately. The divorce was certainly his fault. His kids had lost their only chance of having a healthy family once Frank came back from the army. Frank had lost too. He lost too many things, only barely managing to keep his sanity, he couldn’t be whole even if he tried. So now he fixes cars, goes back to an empty home, calls his kids and sleeps with nightmares brewing in his head. 

They talk and eat burgers. It’s a weekday so the place isn’t crowded. Sarah tells him how they’re planning on having another kid and David tells him about assholes from work. Before they leave they give Frank a gift card. 

“I wasn’t sure what to give you. But lately David and I have been going to this massage parlour. Here take it” Sarah says handing it over to a skeptical Frank. 

“Yeah, and you’ve been on edge since the whole divorce thing. When’s the last time you actually did something for yourself” Frank listens to David, already knowing he’d never go and let a stranger touch him but the Sarah reaches over the table and puts a hand over his fist. 

“Frank, I... We want to see youhappy and we want you to be the best version of yourself. But you need to stop pushing people away. You won’t see a shrink, and you won’t talk to your friends so start doing things for yourself. Take small steps. Do it for your kids” She takes her hand back, looking a little sheepish, maybe Frank was giving her an intimidating look, he softens his features. 

“Thanks. I’ll think about it” He says instead and she smiles. 

“Well we should be going. See you Saturday bud” David says. Getting up and stretching, his belly prominent after his steak burger. Sarah stands up too. Frank watches them leave. They look happy. A vile hint of jealousy crawls at the back of Frank’s head. He immediately buries it. He looks at the gift card on his hand, reading the title scribed in gold. 

_Nelson and Murdock Massage and Spa ___

__Frank scoffs but then reads the location. The place was just a a few shops away from his current location. Sarah mentioning his kids was a deep blow, and an effective one because Frank gets up and walks out towards the place._ _

__The Spa is tinted from the outside, the logo is written on the door as on the gift card. When Frank enters, he eyes land on the beautiful blonde woman on the counter, who immediately looks up and smiles. The room is dimly lit, and there is a bouquet of flowers on a large vase in the center, candles are lit near the tables and counter so the room smells heavenly, like Apple pie. Frank suddenly feels uncomfortable and out of his scene. He’d rather be under a car or even behind a gun._ _

__“Hello. My name is Karen. How can I help you?” She asks so pleasantly that it causes Frank to frown.  
“I wanted to get a massage” Frank says as he nears the counter. He stares at the walls, the wall paper is a deep brown with red petals. _ _

__“Right. Well usually you’d have to book before, but I think we don’t have anyone in this slot. What type of massage were you looking for?” she says while getting at a stand. Frank browses through the options, finding most of them repulsive._ _

__“The back massage” He says. She makes a note._ _

__“Can I get a name?” She asks making an incredulous face, her blue eyes popping against her pale face. Frank looks at the wall again._ _

__“Frank” he states._ _

__“Okay Frank, do you have any requests, maybe the type of oils-”  
“No” Frank cuts her off. She clears her throat, Frank isn’t bothered to apologize. _ _

__“if you’d follow me” she gets out from behind the desk and leads Frank down a hallway of closed doors. She stops infront of one and opens it, gesturing Frank to get in._ _

__

__“Please take you shirt off and lay down. Our masseur, Matt, will be joining you soon” she smiles. Frank goes in and she closes the door. There’s a large part of Frank that wants to bolt and another part ridiculing himself for being a coward._ _

__He strips off his jacket and black shirt. The massage table looks uncomfortable but Frank gets on. Placing his face on the open part. A few moments later the door opens, not that Frank can see or even bothers to greet the person. It’s in his best interest not to imagine the face of the man touching him. The room is dim, it smells like lavender without it being overbearing. The masseur greets him._ _

__“Hello. I’m Matt.” The voice seems mature._ _

__“Frank” Frank answers, which indicates to Matt that Frank is on the table. Matt walks towards it. He wants to ask, whether Frank is already settled but he’d rather not let on that he’s blind for a session. The comments and questions during the massages with new customer’s were mostly rude when they knew about his blindness. So Matt reaches out a little with his hand and as it bumps against Frank’s elbow, Matt decides that Frank is already on his stomach. Making his job much easier. Frank doesn’t flinch, he’d been prepared for a much more personal touch._ _

__Frank shuts his eyes. While the Matt takes a breath, knowing full well that Frank was a rude guest after Karen’s briefing. Matt has had many rude guests, and he wasn’t too keen on them. Yet he was always professional._ _

__Matt gets a squeeze of hot almond oil and pours a little at the center of his own hand, rubbing it to warm to spread it evenly. Frank grits his teeth and waits for the impact.  
Matt spreads the oil with his thumb towards Frank’s shoulder’s, he then leans in, slowly applies pressure with his body weight. It’s a strong hand, Frank thinks. Then Matt, begins to knead softly, using his whole hand to squeeze and knead the muscles near Frank’s spine. Matt goes on for a few minutes, mesmerized by the litany of scars and toned muscles on the man laying in front of him. Matt wonders what Frank’s profession was, he hoped he wasn’t habouring a criminal. _ _

__“It might feel better if you relax a little” Matt says after a few minutes. Frank frowns.  
“I am relaxed” he replies as matter of factly. Matt hadn’t realized how deep Frank’s voice was when he had introduced himself. Frank not only had a masculine back, everything about him was different. He had a different air to him. Something Matt found indhereing. _ _

__“Breathe in” Matt says, moving his hand up to Frank’s neck._ _

__“And out” it comes out as a whisper but when Frank does as asked, Matt glides his hands down the slippery skin of his shoulders. The muscles are relaxed at last. Matt works at Frank’s shoulders. Frank loses himself in the touch, it’s so careful and precise that he begins to calm into it. Frank swallows a groan before he can embarrass himself._ _

__Matt makes a soft and loose fist and uses the base of his hand to apply pressure on his left shoulder, running his hand up the side of Frank’s neck until he gets to the base of his skull, then goes back down. Without breaking contact, he moves onto the other side. Matt does this a couple of times. This usually causes people to react but Frank is extremely silent and his breath is steady. Matt works both of his arms and carries on until Matt’s phone vibrates in his left pocket. Their hour is up._ _

__Usually these sessions are tedious and slow like performing a chore. The map of Frank’s body is detailed, that at each new glide of a hand, Matt would discover another scar. Knife wounds that have healed over time, bullet wounds that seem too fresh, a lifetime of unpleasant memories, and a possible a head full of them too. Which is why Matt tries to do his best to help the man forget._ _

__“And we’re done” Matt step’s back and putts on his glasses. Frank gets up. His entire body a form of liquid solidifying with Frank’s will. Frank sits up on the bed. He rolls his back. Then his masseur comes into focus. The man looks around his age, maybe younger. He wear a Chinese inspired uniform in black. Buttoned on the side, and collars tight around his neck._ _

__Every detail above the neck was unbelievably mesmerizing. He had a cute face, a little stubble and red lips. A hideous pair of glasses and Auburn hair. Frank clears his throat._ _

__“Only two types of men wear glasses inside. You know that right?” Frank says getting up and throwing his shirt on._ _

__“And what two types could they be?” Matt asks with a smirk, setting his table. Something he’d done a hundred times before to make it look convincing._ _

__“A blind man or an asshole” Frank says while putting his jacket on._ _

__“Well, which one do you think I am?” Matt asks. Frank stops._ _

__“I don’t like to assume” Frank says, studying Matt from the corner of his eye as he grabs his keys._ _

__“How thoughtful of you” Matt says and wishes he hadn’t because it’s dripping with sarcasm. To his surprise, Frank scoffs. He leaves without so much as a thank you._ _

__When Matt cleans up and goes to Karen. He might be pouting a little._ _

__“What happened in there?” she asks disturbingly curious._ _

__“Nothing but I don’t think that one liked me very much” Matt said._ _

__“That’s weird because he booked another session with you next week” Karen says, surprised._ _

__“huh” Matt contemplates._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday comes. The Leiberman kids and Frank’s kids are watching a movie in the living room. Some horror movie, evident from the screams.  
Frank’s didn’t care much about celebrating his birthday.  
“So did you go?” David asks across from the dinner table. Both sitting with a bottle of beer.  
“Where?” Frank asks.

“To the massage place. Don’t act dumb with me” David says, laughing. He was on his third beer, Frank gathered.

“Yeah” Frank replies. 

“And? Can you not be so vague for one minute?” David adds. 

“No” Frank deadpans. David gives him a look that should be threatening but isn’t very convincing. Frank scoffs at it. 

“Was it good? Was it bad? Who did you get?” David asks, always persistent. 

“It was fine, and the guy with the glasses” Frank says. David doesn’t even have to think about it. 

“Oh Matt! He’s one of the best. I think it’s because he’s more perceptive because he’s blind or something” David adds and Frank almost spits out his beer. So the smug little shit was blind. 

***

That night Frank Jr lies in bed awake. Shaking slightly. His sister is in the bed a few feet away from him, fast asleep. Frank walks by their room and stops in his tracks when he sees the lamp still on. He reminds himself to censor the movies his kids consume from there on. Then, makes his way to his bed and kneels next to him. 

“Hey bud. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Frank asks and Frank Jr turns over to face him. His face soft and scared. Frank takes him in, painting the image of his son in his mind before he gets too old for Frank. Frank brushes a hand through his hair. Grounding him.  
“What’s wrong?” Frank asks.  
“Dad. I’m scared.” Frank heart almost breaks, he leans over and plants a kiss on his head. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay son. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you. You hear me?” he whispers against his hair. 

Frank Jr nods. Frank smiles softly.  
“Yes dad” Frank Jr responds.  
“Good. Now move over. I’ll keep watch, just for a little while so you can close your eyes” Frank sits next to Frank Jr, peacefully moving his hand through his sons soft hair. Soon he falls asleep under him. Frank gets up and turns the lamp off, then he gives both his children a kiss on their forehead and goes back to his bedroom. 

***

The next session at the Spa parlor is almost similar to the first. Except Matt receives “Hey Red” and a “See ya Red” as Frank leaves.  
“Red?” well that’s new. He thinks. 

The next time, Frank asks Matt to take his glasses off. This causes Matt to freeze. 

“I prefer to leave them on” Matt says. Frank just grunts in response. Knowing very well that Matt was blind after speaking to David about him last week. 

Frank sits on the massage table. He reaches behind and pulls his shirt off. Although Matt is unable to see, he can feel Frank’s eyes on him, and Frank does stare, whole heartedly, with a smirk and a craving he’s reluctantly accepted. 

“Alright Red” Frank says as he settles on his stomach. Matt never got tired of doing this for Frank. Frank who always came with knots and tension in his bulky body, and always left a little more easy. Matt took great pride in that.

When he leaves that day, Foggy is already finished with his session. He watches Frank leave, with a furrow in his brows. 

Foggy is Matt’s closest and oldest friend. He recognizes Frank without being certain about where from. So he Google’s him. Frank Castle turns out to be Hell kitchen’s very own hero. The man had served in the military for 10 years, killing more than 200 enemies including U.S. government assassinations. When he tells Matt, the color drains out of his face. 

“Did you have to Google him?” Matt asks, annoyed. He wanted his customers to have as much privacy as they’d like, and he didn’t know how to process that the hand he’d touched today had ended countless lives. 

“Hey! If it wasn’t for my curiosity. You wouldn’t have known that your new client is Frank Damn Castle” Foggy says, still astounded. 

“I knew his name before. Foggy. I just- I just wish I hadn’t known THAT” Matt tells him. 

“Why? Because you think that soldiers are stupid to fight for a broken system and are responsible for perpetuating wars because they’re killers” Foggy says in one breath. “Right I forgot” 

Matt wasn’t someone who was an extreme patriot. Sometimes he regretted the money and lives his country spent to fight wars. He didn’t exactly mindlessly believe all veterans were all good people, and he was not a fan of people and governments intervening in foreign affairs and putting innocent civilian lives in danger. 

“I don’t know him Foggy. Or what type of soldier he was or where he served?” Matt says when Foggy quickly starts looking for the details of Frank’s deployment on the article he’s reading. 

“Afghanistan. And a few years in Iraq” Frank says from behind Foggy, startling the both of them. Foggy turns around dangerously fast, and Matt’s head snaps up. A look of guilt and bewilderment on their faces. 

Frank had over heard them. He was about to enter the shop because he had forgotten to book a session for the coming week. The entrance door is hidden from the hallway, where the two men stood. Frank made his way, half because he wanted to watch the colour drain out of Matt’s face and the other half because he already knew what he was. 

Matt chases him outside into the cold. 

“Frank! Wait!” he calls out. He waits, listening to the sounds around him. Wondering whether Frank had left until he hears him. 

“All you need to know about me is that I ain’t the type of guy you want to be around Red” Frank says and walks away, he doesn’t have time for this. He hears Matt calling but it never stops him. 

***  
The whole thing eats Matt up. He finds himself wishing that Frank would show up and impatiently waiting for Friday. Frank is always punctual so when Frank doesn’t show up, 10 minutes later Matt goes to Karen. 

“Hey Matt. You’re free. Let’s go get a bite” she says, already off her seat. Her hair in a neat pony tail and she wears a navy blue dress. 

“What do you mean I’m free? What about Frank?” Matt asks. She pauses. 

“He didn’t book a session this week.” She says and Matt frowns. Not bothering to hide his disappointment. 

“Wait. Is he like you new favourite customer already?” She asks, smiling.

“Nevermind. Let’s go” Matt ignores. Already heading out the door. Karen rushes to join him outside. 

I thought you said you didn’t like him” She says. They walk next to each other, Matt’s hand on her arm.

“I did not” Matt defends. 

“You’re so accepting that you can’t help liking the type of guys you so clearly dislike” Karen says. 

“WHO said I like him?” Matt says, completely fooling himself but not Karen. She giggles. 

“Well since you seem to not like him, would you still want to go inside the coffee shop if I told you he’s inside” She stops. She watches Frank handing milkshakes to his daughter and son. Matt was not mentally prepared to face Frank after last week, although he wanted to meet him. 

“He’s with his kids. They’re coming out” Matt hears Karen whisper close to his ear. Matt heart beats as he suddenly faces the existence of fatherhood and Frank. 

The door wings open. Matt can feel the air shift past him. Frank’s first glance lands on the two of them. 

“Good Morning Frank” Karen says completely natural and polite. 

“Karen.” Frank says, his eyes take in the man next to her. If Frank had to describe Matt in natural light instead of that moody massage parlor lighting, he’d say that Matt is nothing short of breath-taking. 

“This is my daughter, Lisa” Frank features to his right and then shuffles Frank Jr's hair. 

“And this is my son, Frankie” Frank says while avoiding Matt’s face. Matt who in return smiles sadly, wishing he could see the two. 

“Hi” Lisa smiles tightly, being protective of her father.

“Hello you two. Those milkshakes look good” Karen says cheerfully. Matt has a internal meltdown as each second passes. Frank is ignoring his existence. Matt had been ignored before but today he really felt isolated like being stuck in a dark box while everyone walked outside freely. 

“Mine’s bubblegum flavour. Do you want a sip?” Frank Jr offers. Karen smiles genuinely then. 

“No but thank you. I’ll keep that flavour in mind though.” 

“We should be going” Frank adds. 

“Bye” the kids say as they follow Frank. 

When they’re a few steps. Matt spins around calling him Frank.

“Frank” he says and Frank stops, spinning halfway. 

“Yeah?” Frank says, disinterest dripping from his voice but his heart stayed hopeful. 

“See you next week. We- we have a 15% off sale for Valentine’s day” Matt says, caught off guard, panicking. Frank smiles, really smiles. Lisa Castle looks between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Sipping her strawberry milkshake too audibly loud on the empty street. 

“Alright Red” Frank says and walks away with his children. Karen drags Matt inside coffee shop before he says something he regrets again.

“Who was that?” Lisa asks and Frank groans.  
***

Inside the coffee shop, Karen stares at Matt, incredulously. 

“Seriously? Valentine’s day special? And that offer is only for couple’s” Karen says as Matt’s face becomes redder. 

“We have to change that now” Matt adds walking away but Karen grabs onto his wrist.

" You're blushing! And you said you weren't into him!" She accuses, disbelievingly. 

"Can we just forget about it?" Matt says pushing past her. 

"Hell No. This is a big deal" Karen, long time friend of Mathew Murdock had never in their five years of friendship had seen him get a crush before. She imagined that was a rare occurrence for blind people. 

"Just. Just can it wait after work?" Matt asks, groaning. Wishing that he could forget. 

"Okay fine, we’re going to Josie’s after, and I want to hear everything" Karen says reluctantly.

“Alright. Alright” Matt diffuses. She does keep her word, with a grin on her face. So much so that she just watches without comment when Matt orders the bubblegum milkshake just to make Frank's family a feel more tangible to himself.  
***

Matt expects Frank not to come at all coming week. Although, if the man showed up just because he was unpredictable, Matt planned on asking him out. He was too old to have a crush.

Valentine's day is awful. Frank barely sleeps the night before, vivid and gore dreams become too jarring for sleep. Work, additionally, is hard. He gets a lecture or two from the boss for giving people discounts. When he finally rolls into the massage parlor, he's exhausted. 

He greets Karen and enters Matt's massage room. 

"Hey Red" he says and takes his clothes off so quickly that Matt doesn't even get the chance to respond. Matt's words gets caught in his throat. 

"Hello Frank. I- I wasn't sure you'd come" Matt says, wiping his hands on a towel. 

"I booked a session didn't I?" Frank says. 

"Karen didn't tell me that." Matt says, annoyed. Coating his hands with oil once more he begins to work at Frank's shoulder. To Matt's surprise, Frank groans from the pressure. Matt almost stops, his body alert with the reaction. Frank continues to make pleased sounds, in contrary to his quiet self.

Matt eagerly works at his muscles. Matt soon realizes that Frank has fallen asleep. His breathing comes out deep and heavy. Matt still massages at his back, removing pressure and being more gentle now. 

Due to an impulsive thought, Matt wipes his hands, reaches up and brushes a hand through Frank's hair. It's short. He moves down and caresses an ear. Frank seems deep asleep. If Matt went further to outline Frank's face, he wouldn't even know. 

Although, Frank jerks awake, the sudden contact surprises him and he instantly grabs Matt's wrist in a painfully tight grip. Matt retreats from the shock, simultaneously Frank let's go abruptly pushing Matt away from him. 

Matt stumbles a week feet back, crashing against a table. Matt grips onto it to stop his fall but a bottle falls off and shatters into pieces on the tiles. The sound is deafening. 

Frank breathes heavily, shocked, alert and finally taking in his surroundings. Suddenly realising that he had just hurt Matt. Feeling agony and guilt, he gets up to help him when Foggy and Karen burst through the door. 

"What the fuck Frank!" Foggy curses. Rushing towards Matt. Helping him stand straight. Matt holds onto him. 

"Foggy. It okay." Matt says calmly, but Foggy is pissed and he's not in the mood to let assholes push his friend around. 

"I-" Frank starts. 

"No you need to leave" Foggy spit out. Frank was sorry, extremely, but being interrupted infuriated him too. He took a stride towards his shirt and jacket and walked out, brushing past a dumbfounded Karen. He slipped his shirt on while walking. A couple in the waiting room watched him with wide eyes.  
Frank was, in a more fowl mood then what he had been in before. He didn’t intend on hurting Matt, but it seems like the worst parts of him are all that’s left of him these days.  
***  
A few weeks pass by. Matt explains the situation to Foggy and Karen. They both tell him that Frank should've called him to apologize by now, and that Frank is giving him clear signs that he's not interested in Matt. For some reason, Matt's heart is unwillingly to accept that.

A few weeks pass by. Karen grows tired of Matt sulking around her.

"You should call him. For closure at least" Karen finally says. Matt thinks he just might after work. Just for closure, he thinks. 

Although that day, Frank decides to pay him a visit. He waits for him outside after closing hours. The trio come out, Matt is talking about something. Smiling. Frank wonders if that’s the first time he’s seen him smile. They stop after Karen clears her throat when she sees him. Frank feels unwanted, he reminds to himself to quickly leave after apologizing.

“Can I talk to Matt” Frank asks. Looking away from them. Matt recognizes the deep voice instantly.

“Uhhhhh” Foggy makes a sound. Matt quickly puts a hand on his chest to quieten him. 

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll catch up with you guys later” Matt interjects. Then waits for them to leave. 

“Yeah okay. Good to see you Frank.” Karen says, handing Matt the keys to the shop and practically drags Foggy away from Matt. Then it’s just the two of them. 

Matt clears his throat. Feeling a little more awkward, still behaving irrationally around the veteran and beating himself up for it. 

“Do you want to go inside?” Matt asks, feeling cold. Frank is taken out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah Red” Frank says, his voice getting closer. Matt pushes the door open and takes off his long jacket and puts it on the table. So does Frank. 

“Sit down” Matt says before Frank can start.  
Frank sits on the long couch and Matt sits on it too, a feet apart. It’s dark, Matt hadn’t turned the lights on, he had forgotten.

“Frank. Before you say something. I just wanted to let you know that what you heard me and Foggy talking about was out of line. I’m sorry if we crossed a line. I have no right to judge you.” Matt says, sadness creeping in his voice. 

“You don’t gotta be sorry for that. You were right. Anyway. I came because I didn’t get a chance to apologize for hurting you. I didn’t mean to push you, I just- sometimes I don’t know where I am” Frank says. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. Foggy gets too protective of me. It wasn’t fair” Matt shakes his head. 

“He’s a good friend” Frank whispers. 

“I’ll see you around Red” Frank adds, about to get up. 

“Wait! Frank. I hope you come back next week. I-“ Matt laughs to himself. 

“I won’t even charge you for the sessions as long as you keep coming. The truth is I like being with you. I know I barely know you and we started off on the wrong foot but I can’t help but be thankful for meeting you” Matt laughs again, trying to cope with the feverish blush and nerves drowning him. 

“I know what it sounds like, and I won’t blame you for leaving. I just wanted you to know, if- if there can be something between us. I just wanted to be sure” Matt says, his voice might be shaky. His hands shake too. He grips them tightly. 

Frank on the other hand, is in a whirlwind of shock. He get up from the couch. Matt waits for him to leave but instead hears the lights click on. He ducks his head. Frank smirks. 

Matt feels the couch dip next to him. Then hands reach his glasses and Frank takes him off. Throwing them aside on their coats. Matt blinks, his vision is a red blur. Frank looks at Matt, closely. Then picks Matt’s nervous hands up and frames them on his face. 

“If you wanted to touch me Red. You coulda just asked” Frank says, his breath fans Matt’s hands. Frank tries to keep a smile off his face as Matt began to feel him. 

“You aren’t the easiest person to talk to” Matt whispers. Matt loves touching Frank. He brushes his finger and palm against Frank’s prickly jaw. Then up to his ears, eyebrows and eyes. He spends a long time outlining Frank’s nose. Matt smiles softly and Frank scoffs. Which is when Matt traces his fingers on Frank’s lips Frank stills. Matt doesn’t stop. He brushes his thumb across Frank’s bottom lip. 

Frank grabs Matt’s hand’s in his own, he surges forward and kisses Matt, it’s hard at first but then it’s too soft. Frank kisses him gently, and Matt melts into it. His body reacting, his face heats and Frank loves it. He can’t help but love the little things that make the man that is Matt Murdock. 

Matt let’s Frank take control, he shifts back against the arm of the couch. Frank frames his body now, pushing his tongue past Matt’s lips, Matt kisses back as enthusiastically. The warm breath and exchange of touches warms him. His heart feels full. Frank pulls away, still achingly close. 

“Dinner?” he asks. Matt laughs. 

“Yes. Yeah. Let’s do that” Matt says short of breath. Frank pulls back, smiling at the disheveled devil under him. 

This will prove to be an interesting night, they both think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/TimeCapsule111?s=07)  
> [Tumblr.](https://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram.](https://www.pictame.com/user/somerugrets/1263275955)  
> If someone is willing to edit let me know. Thanks for reading. Have a good day and pray Daredevil comes back to us.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter. Where I'd love to have a conversation with you.](https://twitter.com/TimeCapsule111?s=07)  
> Also I wrote this under 3 hours. And it shows, but it's a start. And I've been meaning to start for so long.


End file.
